Adam Davidson
Adam Rosh Davidson ist ein US-amerikanischer Regisseur, der bei der Fernsehserie Suits Regie geführt hat. Biografie Davidson, geboren am 13.August 1964 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien als Adam Rosh Davidson, als Sohn von Gordon Davidson, einem Regisseur, der für die beiden Theaterstücke "Children of a Lesser God" und "The Shadow Box" jeweils einen Tony Award gewinnen konnte, und Judi Davidson, Partnerin bei der der PR-Firma Davidson und Choy Publicity in Los Angeles, Kalifornien, ging auf das Kenyon College, in Gambier, Ohio, wo Davidson seinen Abschluss cum laude machte, bevor Davidson an der Columbia University, in New York City, New York, seinen Master in Film machte. Davidson ist seit dem 19.November 2006 mit Jessica Lynn Pahlow verheiratet. Karriere Davidson begann seine Karriere 1989 als Drehbuchautor und Regisseur bei dem Kurzfilm "The Lunch Date". 1990 und 1996 war Davidson Second Unit Regisseur bzw. Regisseur: Weitere Szenen bei den Film "A Cry in the Wild" und "Larry Flynt - Die nackte Wahrheit (The People vs. Larry Flynt)". 1996 und 1997 spielte Davidson die Rollen 'Libby's Ex-Boyfriend' und 'Tiffany's Boyfriend' in dem Film "Seitensprung in Manhattan (The Daytrippers)" und dem Fernsehfilm "Eine himmlische Kupplerin (A Match Made in Heaven)". 1998 war Davidson bei einer Folge der Serie "Law & Order" als Regisseur tätig. Von 1999 bis 2000 spielte Davidson die Rollen 'Adam', 'Officer Hoover' und 'Mel' in den beiden Filmen "Which Side Eden (Návrat ztraceného ráje)" und "Way Past Cool" und in 4 Folgen der Mini-Serie "Nature Boy". Von 2001 bis 2002 war Davidson bei jeweils einer Folge der Serien "Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family", "Invisible Man - Der Unsichtbare (The Invisible Man)" und "Monk", sowie 4 Folgen der Serie "The Chronicle" und dem Kurzfilm "The Monster" als Regisseur tätig. 2002 spielte Davidson die Rolle des 'Donny' in dem Film "Pop Life". Von 2004 bis 2005 war Davidson bei jeweils einer oder 2 Folgen der Serien "Jake 2.0", "LAX", "Life as We Know It", "Six Feet Under - Gestorben wird immer (Six Feet Under)" und "Lost". 2005 war Davidson Cinematographer und Regisseur bei der Doku "For Norman: Wherever You Are". 2006 war Davidson Second Unit Regisseur bei dem Film "Ich, Du und der Andere (You, Me and Dupree)". Von 2005 bis 2007 war Davidson bei jeweils einer oder 2 Folgen der Serien "Secrets of a Small Town", "Deadwood", "Criminal Minds", "Dexter", "Rom (Rome)" und "John from Cincinnati", sowie bei 4 Folgen der Serie "Grey's Anatomy - Die jungen Ärzte (Grey's Anatomy)" . 2007 kam Davidson dann als Producer, bei 9 Folgen, zu der Serie "Shark", wo er ebenfalls von 2007 bis 2008 Supervising Producer, bei 16 Folgen, war und von 2007 bis 2008 war er bei 6 Folgen als Regisseur tätig. Von 2008 bis 2009 war Davidson bei jeweils einer Folge der Serien "Saving Grace", "The Ex List", "Kings" und "True Blood" als Regisseur tätig. 2009 spielte Davidson die Rolle des 'Gordon' in dem Film "Irene in Time". 2009 kam Davidson dann als Co-Executive Producer, bei 12 Folgen, zu der Serie "Lie to Me", wo er ebenfalls 2009 Regisseur, bei 3 Folgen, war. Von 2010 bis 2012 war Davidson bei jeweils einer oder 2 Folgen Folge der Serien "Taras Welten (United States of Tara)", "Entourage", "The Good Guys", "Friday Night Lights", "The Middle", "Awake", Suits, "Treme", "Wedding Band", sowie 5 bzw. 6 Folgen der Serien "Big Love" bzw. "Parenthood" als Regisseur tätig. 2012 kam Davidson dann als Co-Executive Producer, bei 5 Folgen, zu der Serie "Made in Jersey", wo er ebenfalls 2012 Regisseur, bei 2 Folgen, war. Von 2013 bis 2015 war Davidson bei jeweils einer oder 2 Folgen Folge der Serien "Elementary", "Low Winter Sun", "Masters of Sex", "Intelligence", "Rake", "The Following", "Mixology", "TURN: Washington's Spies (TURN)", "Bad Teacher", sowie einer Folge der Mini-Serie "Flesh and Bone", 3, 4 bzw. 8 Folgen der Serien "Suburgatory", "About a Boy" und "Community". 2015 kam Davidson dann als Regisseur zu der Serie "Fear the Walking Dead", wo er diese Tätigkeit bis 2016 bei 5 Folgen ausübte und von 2015 bis 2016 Co-Executive Producer, bei 7 Folgen, war. 2016 war Davidson Co-Executive Producer und Regisseur bei dem Fernsehfilm "Recon". Von 2016 bis 2017 war Davidson bei jeweils einer oder 2 Folgen Folge der Serien "Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life", "Shooter" und "I'm Dying Up Here", sowie 6, 3 bzw. 4 Folgen der Serien "Hell on Wheels", "Bosch" und "Kingdom". 2017 kam Davidson dann als Executive Producer, bei 4 Folgen, zu der Serie "Wisdom of the Crowd", wo er ebenfalls 2017 Regisseur, bei 4 Folgen, war. Auszeichnungen Credits Filmografie __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten